


Look Around

by glennthewalmartguy



Series: The Series Of Shame [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (i'm not sorry), Alex is chill for once, I'm bad at tags, John is a Saint, John is an idiot, M/M, One Shot, Piano AU, piano playing, singing au, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glennthewalmartguy/pseuds/glennthewalmartguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Laurens didn't notice the man behind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Around

John Laurens took his first piano lesson when he was eight years-old. His father had always told him piano was for girls, but had let John take lessons anyway. When John left for college he was so glad to finally be free. Now that he's here, though, he is starting to panic. He never learned how to manage his own money. He doesn't know how to do anything! The one thing that he brought with him is a keyboard. Playing has gotten him through a lot, so surely it will get him through this.

Alexander Hamilton knew everything. He knew how to fend for himself, he knew how to write. He can do anything. So why can't he be a double major and have a full time job? Nothing will stop Alexander. Not a hurricane, because he is a hurricane. Not grief, because he doesn't grieve. No, Alexander Hamilton is calm in almost any situation. But when he opens the door to his new dorm to see a beautiful Latino boy shaking his hips and playing a tiny keyboard, he falters for a moment.

John isn't a good singer by any stretch of the imagination, but with his headphones on it doesn't matter. He listens to the melody as his hands hit the notes and smiles. When the intro ends he lets out off-pitch singing, "What would I do without your smart mouth." He sways a little and continues shaking his hips.

His roommate (Alex assumes) is a terrible singer, but even so it's strangely adorable to see him dancing like that. Alex watches for a moment longer before joining in. Now, Alex is a pretty great singer. He doesn't sing often, but when he does, jaws drop.

"My heads underwater but I'm breathing fine," they sing together for a beat, and John doesn't hear Alex at first. He rolls his body a little, and Alex's mouth runs dry but he keeps singing. Then John notices that his own voice isn't the only one outside of his headphones. He stops playing and turns around immediately. When he sees the gorgeous boy with his eyes closed singing in the most perfect voice he lets out a tiny squeak. The black-haired beauty opens his eyes and smirks before holding out his hand,

"My name is Alexander Hamilton." John hesitates and shakes it.

"John Laurens." Alex looks behind John and sees a rainbow flag poster over his bed. His eyes light up and his smirk turns into a dorky smile.

"John Laurens, you are absolutely stunning. Would you like to go on a date with me?" John freezes. He's never been on a date with a man. He just found out he was gay a year ago. This man was a stranger!

"Yes." Alex's smile grows even wider.


End file.
